A seatbelt is often used for an occupant of a vehicle to protect the occupant from injury during a collision involving the vehicle. Despite laws requiring seatbelt use, many occupants fail to properly wear a seatbelt, sometimes resulting in harm to the occupant. For example, an occupant may either fail to deploy and buckle a seatbelt, or they may improperly wear it, for example, by buckling the seatbelt, but not wearing it in a manner that would provide protection during a collision involving the vehicle.
A seatbelt is often used for an occupant of a vehicle to protect the occupant from injury during a collision involving the vehicle. Despite laws requiring seatbelt use, many occupants fail to properly wear a seatbelt, sometimes resulting in harm to the occupant. For example, an occupant may either fail to deploy and buckle a seatbelt, or they may improperly wear it, for example, by buckling the seatbelt, but not wearing it in a manner that would provide protection during a collision involving the vehicle.